pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Girumon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-PBJOtter.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CDCB2 (Talk) 22:25, November 17, 2012 Hey there! Hey, this is CDCB2 or OtterFan25 from YouTube. Thanks for all the work you've been doing on this wiki! I noticed you added a lot of title card images that, judging from the quality, appear to be from VHS recordings. What I am curious about is where did you get the images and if they are from old VHS recordings, do they have the credits in them? I might be interested in trading... :D Keep up the great work! CDCB2 (talk) 03:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I think it's worthy of being in the wiki hall of fame! Splouge (talk) 00:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Tapes That's totally fine. The same thing happened to me when I moved in 2007 and I lost about half of my tape recordings because they were accidentally donated. It's been fun rebuilding my PB&J collection now that it's back on TV! Since you say you still have some of your tapes, I'm still interested in trading. What kind of things do you have on your tapes apart from PB&J Otter?CDCB2 (talk) 23:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Nick tapes Sounds like you have a cool collection there! Do you have any SpongeBob or Fairly OddParents premieres recorded? I'm always on the hunt for those, espeicially SpongeBob ones. 06:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, wanna join my wikia? On mine i will block ip address users from editting (no more spam!) and since you look trustable, I'll make you an admin! do you want to join? 1amazingman64 (talk) 00:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) out. Hello, I'm currently building a PB&J Otter database fan site (with forum) & I would like to know if anyone wishes to help by writing content like episodes summaries, characters' descriptions, transcripts, songs' lyrics & all that - something that you usually wrote / write / would write on this Wikia. Also, to be a sorta beta-tester, spot typos, make opinions / sugestions regarding site design & content. About the Mustelids category you removed The person that added the mustelids category to some pages is my cousin. We both love biology and we know that Ferrets, Badgers, Minks, Weasels, and Otters are in a family called Mustelids. There are a big amount of Mustelid characters on PB&J Otter which os why my cousin didn't put categories for all characters' species families. So now you know, that is what a mustelid is. If the reason for removal was not knowing that. He doesn't use the edit summary, not very much. Splouge (talk) 18:45, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Reply to "Mustelids reply" I'm okay with it. No need to apologize dude! But, I forgive you. Friends forgive friends! Splouge (talk) 19:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Poll Because I don't know what you're seeing on your end, but all versions of the page after the one I restored it to included a "Disney Channel Wikis" module that was extending off the edge of the screen. The poll wasn't really gathering many votes anyway. I'd prefer not to have a poll unless a lot of people are going to vote on it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :It looks okay to me now, but what I was seeing was it being in the upper right of the page and extending off the edge of the screen. Anyway, some other big changes are in store, so keep an eye out. For now, though, I gotta finish cleaning up the vandalism and other issues. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::P.S.: Would you like Rollback? It's a faster, easier way to clear up vandalism problems, without having actually load the page to make the edit. You look like you've done a lot of good work here, so I think you can be trusted with it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, I forgot, only someone with the status "Bureaucrat" can grant Rollback. If you still want, just ask CDCB about it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:30, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Playhouse Disney article Thank you for restoring that article; saves me some digging. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. BTW, as you can see, I've been tweaking the color scheme for Valentine's Day, and I think I've come up with one that's reasonably decent. What do you think? Reasonable, or still to hard on the eyes? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) About the Hall of Fame You're very welcome! Splouge (talk) 18:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi, since I see you're one of the major fans here (and probably the only active) are you interested in building a PB&J Otter Database site by writing song descriptions & trivias across the Songs category? Reply soon. See: http://dn1jell.wix.com/pb-and-j-otter-songs#!__s-1/b I love Jelly Otter (talk) 20:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Lake Hoohaw Boards Can you join Lake Hoohaw Boards? It's a PB&J Otter forum and all the users, including me want you to join. PLEASE! Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 23:16, July 1, 2013 (UTC) The Silent Treatment title card image You didn't crop the black bars. You made it even worse. You resized the image to the aspect ratio it would be without the black bars WITH the black bars. Basically, you just made the image thinner. Re: Silent Treatment photo No need to fix it, I already did Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 22:34, November 26, 2013 (UTC) A possible DVD release? Well, maybe. You see, I'm getting a group of people to ask Disney to release the complete series on DVD. Basically, when we ask, we will specify inclusion of every single episode, the complete credits for every episode, and the lost movie. This group of people will include me, Chrisrocks23 from a PB&J Otter forum, CDCB2, and you. But that's only 4 people, and that's not many. If only Agent0042 wasn't inactive. Call me cray cray, but I was thinking of asking I love jelly otter if he could help. Well he has helped A LOT with his song website. I mean, now the song list is complete. So I guess I could ask him. That makes 5. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 01:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Please Please PLEASE Can you give me download links to your episode recordings? I promise they will '''NOT '''be uploaded under any circumstances. Only problem is that I have no e-mail. So how will I get them? Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 23:40, February 14, 2014 (UTC) About the recordings You can just use a video camera to give me them. Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 18:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Helped a bit I took a run at some of the vandalization. However the two of you seem to have it mostly in hand. The first Adoption Request is 18th in the queue. Not certain when it will be evaluated as Staff has been busy the past couple days dealing with Chat and Cache problems. I'm sure as soon as they can an effort will be made to catch up with Requests. So be patient, continue to edit, keep the faith, and remember you can always report vandals to VSTF until you gain Rights. Meantime, I've not seen you message the Founder asking for Rights. He's been logging in daily, so even though he's not been active *here*, he's been active on Wikia, and a message notice asking for rights may get a response from him. Try it, you've nothing to lose. Love Robin (talk) 14:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Guess what? We're admins! Alright! I'm gonna block Craigmills!Oodelay! It's-a-me, Mario! Wait, I'm not Mario! I'm Splouge! (talk) 20:45, February 25, 2014 (UTC)